Brick by boring brick
by miss wierdo
Summary: Song fic I kinda sick at summeries so please just try it out,. After the death of her two sisters Bubbles has a hard time adjusting and living with herself. (T. Because. I'm paranoid could be K. Easily)


HI I'm Bubbles Utopium, I'm sixteen, when I was five my best friends/sisters died. I was unable to cope with It. So I created the Powerpuff girls. My father said people who worried "she's healing it'll be done soon." not knowing it'll last. When I was theater we moved to megaville. I stopped the pretending by was depressed. I was terrible I broke down, cried for know reason, and the suicidal thoughts were killing me (no pun intended).

I was ready to give up till I met Blaster I was fifteen. He helped me he was sweet, kind, and understanding. He trough that all away when I found out he got. A girl, Brat, pregnant. I went back to my old ways. This time no one knew, it was a year of hoodys and lace fingerless gloves to cover scars.

This year I'm just about ready to give up. I looked back I was ridicules, I mean falling in love, not dealing with the truth I was pathetic. But I still felt I needed it.

Then I met Boomer Jojo he was sweet, kind and honest. But after Blaster I was scared. I mean if I crash and burn how will it effect me this time.

I went to the music room grabbed. A guitar hit record and let everything fall out:

Well she lives in a fairy tale

Somewhere too far for us to find

Forgotten the taste and smell

Of a world that she's left behind

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her

The angles are all wrong now

She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

But it was a trick

And the clock struck twelve

Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick

Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground

When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa

Well you built up a world of magic

Because your real life is tragic

Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real

You can't hold it in your hand

You can't feel it with your heart

And I won't believe it

But if it's true

You can see it with your eyes

Oh, even in the dark

And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

Go get your shovel

And we'll dig a deep hole

To bury the castle, bury the castle

[x2]

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

I heard a male voice join in it was Boomer.

Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba

I finished the song stopped recording. Turned around "what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

My band practices here, " he answered.

" oh. "

" yup. "

" How much did you hear? " I asked shyly.

" All of it." he answered simply.

"You must think I'm crazy, I'll leave sorry to bother you. " I said putting everything back. He grabbed my wrist and wished something.

I must of looked confused because then he said," goddammit I understand." my eyes open widened "when I was six I was in accident, only survivor in the family of four. My brothers and dad died. We used to play pretended, so I continued the game." he chuckled. "now you must think I'm crazy."

"No" I said in a small voice. "Just misunderstood."

* * *

**Kinda cheesy but I've been dieing to do this for a while. When my friend tried to commit suicide I blamed myself, I talked her out of it a few. Times thought if I wasn't sick. I could have done it again. This song describes a lot of what I went/am going through. So I thought this would be the best way to relive it. R&amp;R **

**Thx **

**WITCH XP**


End file.
